The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium and referred to by the name ‘Samos’.
The new Chrysanthemum is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous cut Chrysanthemum cultivars with interesting inflorescence forms and attractive floret coloration.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination on Mar. 14, 2001 in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands, of a proprietary seedling selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number 6635, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number 4441, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands since Apr. 23, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.